


Rented Fortress.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is literally “John Travolta meme” for most of this fanfic, Both Heroes and Villains can be assholes, College, Dr. Flug is cute, Feelings, Funny, Green Bucket Masked!Dr. Flug, I hope this short fic make sense to you, Long-Term Investments - Freeform, M I S C O M M U N I C A T I O N, M/M, New Design! Black Hat, Old Design!Black Hat, One-Sided Crush, Paperbag Masked!Dr. Flug, Self Investments, Things ended in Canon (Not really)., Those extreme college pranks toward freshmen should be prohibited, University internal rules, communication problems, pinning, they are both idiots, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Poor poor Flug Slys.Someone should appreciate all the things he does for Black Hat and his immediate necessity of unusual things.However, the deeds at Universities like this one are quite different - Flug allowed Black Hat to order him around because he was getting something back, at first.It’s just that... things are doomed to get complicated, aren’t they?





	Rented Fortress.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing another story (a longer one!) with TRUE romance, but it's going to take a little more time.

 

“FLUG!” Shouted a rough voice, belonging to a knowing eldritch, under the window of the young scientist’s room. The head of said young man - wearing a green bucket as a mask - rapidly pooped out looking for the source of the sound. “I need a calculator for second class, lend me yours!” The eldritch, named Black Hat, shouted again, using both his taloned hands as an amplifier, in his full-of-sharp-teeth mouth.

 

“B-but my first one is M-math, Sir!” Replied the younger one.

 

“You are smart, won’t need it!”

 

Sighing, Flug went back inside his room to look for his academic tool. His roommate, a not really important guy, arched an eyebrow and frowned at the young scientist he shared a room with, like he always did when said person, a science student named Flug Slys, give up too easily.

 

“I thought you said you would try to deny at least _ once _ ?” Asked the other man, laying down at his bed reading a book.

 

Biting his own lips inside the bucket, Flug shrugged and took the calculator from his already organized backpack - walking back in the window’s direction.

 

“I-I can manage it better than him?” Asked uncertain, apparently also to assure himself about that decision.

 

“Isn’t he graduating in economy or something?” Retorted the indignant roommate.

 

Flug opened his mouth to deny, but his name was being shouted again from outside. Running to the window, Flug threw his mathematical appliance at his… well, Black Hat wasn’t really his friend, was he? More like a Sophomore that happens to order him around and ask for things and helps.

 

But he actually  _ can _ ask the freshman those things, since Flug was the one that offered him furtherance and assistance in exchange for  _ protection _ .

 

Flug… doesn’t mind.  _ Really _ .

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Once, another freshman asked him about the constant abuses almost everyone on the science area and laboratories’ helpers were doomed to get from villains and even a few heroes from the other side of the campus.

 

Flug would only shrug, show the man a few of the purple marks on his arms and advise the young colleague of  _ how things worked there _ .

 

“We are mistreated because we are a  _ threat _ .” He explained. “Nowadays, we are highly capable of being better than any of them.”

 

It was true, therefore, they were a _ dying breed _ . 

 

“You need to rather make yourself be ignored, respected or feared.” He said, advising the other student. “Preferably  _ before _ you reach third year - or you might  _ break _ .”

 

“How do we do it?”

 

Flug rubbed the side of his neck, adjusting the recyclable bucket he was wearing as a mask.

 

“Well, the easiest way is to find someone to shield you throughout the years.” The misfit scientist flinched, in discomfort. “It might cost you a bit…”

 

He said slowly, for experience from previous degrees.

 

“How did  _ you _ do it?”

 

Flug was indeed one of the only scientists that didn’t have their prototypes broken a  _ day  _ before presentation - damned be the extreme bullies of that fucking place.

 

“I-I guess I invested in all three of them at once.” He answered, honestly. 

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat entered the library filled with studious people and shivered a little, trying to not look uncomfortable. 

 

The smarts ones tended to be  _ dangerous  _ when united in their only peaceful place.

 

He looked around for the young scientist he was currently using as a resource, knowing he was there. The new plan he spent almost two months elaborating - finally going to be put in action.

 

He quickly got tired of searching for the human, so he decided to shout aloud his name and see what happens. He got good points in all corners of the Uni for being the best villain of campus so far, even in the neutral zones like the library.

 

The lady in the front desk glared at him, hissing and changing her physical body into a big naga, eyes turned feral with thin yellow pupils, and, flicking her ophidian tongue, she started emitting magnetic wave sounds into nearby ears. Making everyone flinch and quiet their voice instinctively - the eldritch including.

 

Flug was sitting in a distant desk near the window and waved a timid hand when he heard the eldritch voice. Sweating cold when the lady from the front desk stared at him as well in  _ daring _ .

 

Getting closer to his not anymore first-year freshman, the eldritch demon grinned and sat in the chair beside Flug. Staring at the human’s work thrown over the wood desk in boredom.

 

“Don’t you have lab today?” Asked lowly, to not bother nearby students, and grinned mischievously.

 

Flug looked up from his textbook in surprise. Indeed he had, but was canceled due to an accident the day before - Why Black Hat remembered that kind of thing, but always forgets about the days he was supposed to meet with the council president was beyond Flug’s knowledge. 

 

However, one thing that Flug noticed over the last few months under that eldritch’s somewhat-kinda wing, is that if Black Hat asked about his classes and extra activities, was because he needed something. The downs of using powerful villains in the university for his own protection… was that he also needed to fulfill some of said powerful villains random wishes.

 

“What is it, sir?” The nickname had stuck, and neither really minded. With a calm expression, Flug put his pen down and sighed, waiting for Black Hat’s request.

 

“Nothing big.” He shrugged, reaching closer to the young man. “I need you to drive me to a party this weekend.” The older guy whispered low, not letting his grin fade. He reached for the pen in the desk and started to write something down in Flug’s textbook, making the younger whimper in displease - more because of the fact that his immaculate calculus page was being messed up rather than because of the request itself.

 

“I don’t  _ mind _ , but--” He answered reaching a hand to stop Black Hat’s taloned one from keep writing down in his paper. “-I have an essay to write--”

 

Black Hat’s hand were cold and he felt how warm Flug’s one was when he put it over his fist like a nice blanket - comfortable like a mother’s hug. Frowning, the eldritch interrupted him.

 

“Nonsense, you don’t need to leave the car.” He said, receiving a sound requesting them to be quiet, from a student in the other table.

 

_ Right _ .

 

Black Hat’s popularity is too high - being  _ seen _ with him in a party will only  _ decrease _ it.

 

Sighing, Flug rolled his eyes discreetly and shrugged.

 

He lifted his own hand from the other man’s writing one and decided to read the address.

 

“It’ll take about 40 minutes to reach this street.” The younger student said.

 

“ _ Good _ .” The eldritch replied. “Let’s take  _ my  _ car, ‘cause yours is too lame.”

 

“It works just fine.”

 

“It is  _ yellow _ .” Black Hat said it as if the color of the machine was  _ despicable _ . 

 

Flug found it  _ offensive _ .

 

Nonetheless, he agreed - Black Hat’s car was probably the entire campus’ most comfortable one.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Loud music could be heard even from inside the car  _ and _ with Flug’s ears obstructed by Black Hat’s big headphones. From the window, he could easily see the show of colorful lights. Some drunk people were laughing outside, some were playing fight, some were  _ actually  _ fighting, and some just chatting. A few pairs were making out near some trees and  _ no sign _ of Black Hat.

 

They arrived 1 hour later than the scheduled one, because - as the all powerful eldritch said - “ _ They should already be running, ‘cause I’ll come burning. _ ”

 

Flug tried to argue that his phrase did not make any sense, but Black Hat ignored him.

 

Thankfully he could do a decent job with his essay - his skills were indeed remarkable when it comes to do his chores and work quickly.

 

Achieving the top of the scoreboard and receiving the title of being one of the bests scientists in the whole University was a milestone in his student history - indeed he was  _ good _ . Having fewer bullies disturbing his life just improved his own skills.

 

Choosing Black Hat as his own personal shield was tough sometimes, but he was grateful most of the time.

 

Flug closed his laptop and saved it inside his backpack - It was almost 1 in the morning and half of that people probably have class in less than 8 hours. He couldn’t understand how they could keep that frenetic academic life - Sleeping sounded so  _ nice _ .

 

He yawned, combing his blond locks with a few fingers. Another good point with Black Hat’s car was the tinted glasses on the windows - no one could actually  _ see _ inside it, which allowed him to freely stay without his mask.

 

Flug picked a random dark cloth Black Hat left in the back seat and adjusted himself to take a nap right there in the driver’s seat.

 

Surprisingly, he found out that Black Hat’s woody scent was actually pretty nice.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The nap took almost  _ 4 hours _ .

 

When Flug woke up and looked outside, seeing almost no one - He was  _ pissed _ .

 

Where the heck was Black Hat?!

 

Putting his bucket-mask back up, and the big black sweatshirt that he was using as a blanket (it was really cold outside), the scientist left the car, locking it up. He went into the house direction, stomping on the floor in anger, looking for the black man. Some guys were sleeping in the floor, but no one seemed to be him. A pitch skinned eldritch with expensive branded clothing and a black top hat was not something difficult to notice.

 

Except that he  _ is _ when he wanted to be a  _ prick _ .

 

After looking in almost all the rooms of the house, Flug frowned and his third sense told him to step back into the kitchen -  _ yep _ , there he was. Playing  _ chess _ with a drunk…

 

_ A drunk  _ **_hero_ ** _? _

 

Black Hat saw Flug entering the place and stood up from his spot, grinning maliciously at the other guy.

 

“Well, good to do work with you, Mr. Adroit.” He said, serious and a lot sane - nothing like someone that had drunk probably two whole bottles of something very alcoholic. Tapping the highly stunned hero in the back before closing the proximity with the still quite sleepy doctor.

 

Black Hat saw what the man was wearing and grinned instinctively, but did not comment on it.

 

“We should already be back.” The younger man said angrily, rubbing at his eyes from under the mask. “What are you still doing here?”

 

The eldritch did not stop grinning, instead, he just stepped out of the kitchen, pulling the doctor’s arm with him while answering.

 

“I was working on a long-term investment.” 

 

Before Flug could say anything, the eldritch man started walking them slowly to the front door - taloned hand sliding the human’s arms and stopping on the man’s wrist, still holding it.

 

“ _ And _ ,” He said, now faking(?) a much more drunker state, probably to amuse the younger one. “Your sleeping face is cute, so I decided to not disturb it.”

 

Flug frowned at that, he didn’t like that kind of joke - especially because he knew Black Hat wouldn’t be able to actually  _ see _ him from outside.

 

“Are you skipping your extra-activities?” The scientist asked when they finally reached the car. “Because  _ I’m not _ .”

 

When Black Hat released the man’s arms, he arched an eyebrow.

 

“Isn’t it  _ Saturday _ ?”

 

“It _ is _ .” Flug said as if Black Hat was being a bit too obnoxious. “But it’s also the  _ first _ saturday of the month - you have committee of the global economy,  _ remember _ ?”

 

Groaning, the eldritch man scratched the side of his face in thought - he had forgotten that. Flug sighed, opening the car for them. He wasn’t Black Hat’s secretary, he’s not being paid as one at least.

 

Starting the car while hearing the dark eldritch groan about that little detail he forgot made the young scientist realize something.

 

Black Hat wasn’t drunk, even the  _ slightest _ . Which means he wasn’t at the party to actually drink. It picked Flug’s curiosity, even though he was angry at the man.

 

The doctor got to know the older villain a lot in the past year, since the eldritch liked to bring him along on events and some meetings. Flug couldn’t deny that Black Hat was indeed a good dealer, watching how he modeled people’s wish into something he could give in exchange of favors and power.

 

It was indeed - at some point -  _ fascinating _ .

 

But normally… Black Hat would at least explain his thought process, why he did that and with which purpose! 

 

It was actually one of the main reasons why Flug would  _ willingly _ tag along to all these weird plans even if he had already  _ earned _ a high enough position of respect among the other students!

 

But, it has been almost a whole semester where Black Hat would just tell him what he needed, what had to be done, that everything was a “long-term investment” - whatever that was - and  _ nothing else _ .

 

He accomplished the man’s demands, because he still needed that invisible shield to protect himself from some other students. Although, slowly, he was rooting his own power over Uni, conquering several levels, building a strong contact list, getting resources and making even some minor villains and heroes fear his knowledge on sundry  _ weaknesses _ .

 

But, following Black Hat’s weird plans didn’t seem  _ meaningful  _ anymore. Or, when it does, he couldn’t comprehend what it had to do with anything -- and, in the end, he gets lost in all that confused unexplained scheme.

 

Things might not look like it, but Flug was very  _ disappointed  _ with the eldritch.

 

While driving them back to their dorms, he sighed. Realizing that he had no choice but to start maybe  _ refusing _ some of Black Hat’s plans - especially these ones. These ones that do not make a  _ single _ sense to him.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

A week later he broke that promise.

 

“I need to be in the Biology Lab in 15 minutes!!” Flug shouted without breath, trying to not pass out because of the running. “ _ Why are we running?! _ ” He asked in gasps, trying to make his lungs get used with the air he’s breathing so hard.

 

Black Hat arched an eyebrow at him, grinning. He was using only a wine color social shirt, rolled up into his arms and his black trousers - as Flug could remember he was supposed to be having international business class in the first floor, appearing like a lunatic in rage about to blow something big up. When the eldritch saw the doctor walking inside the building from the back entrance, he took his arm in a firm grip and pulled him to run with him until they reached the roof.

 

_ Nothing _ was making sense.

 

Pulling a portable button from inside his pockets, Black Hat took Flug’s hands and stepped closer to the steel grill of the terrace, looking at him in thought, also trying to calm down his own breathing back to normal.

 

The scientist let the older one take him, because there wasn’t much force to deny him anyway. Reaching the grill at the end of the rooftop, he held it for support and looked down - he always loved the view from up there.

 

“What happened?” He asked again, since the eldritch did not answer his first question.

 

Black Hat gave him the portable button, and grinned even more. Flug took it, analyzing the object.

 

It looked familiar...

 

“What does it do?”

 

“ **_Push it._ ** ”

 

The scientist shook with that voice, one that was getting more and more frightful as weeks passed - like Black Hat was finally evolving into his real demon grown-up form little by little in his last year on the Uni.

 

Flug swallowed dry, and looked at him apprehensively.

 

Black Hat smiled looking down at the parking lot. The doctor followed his stare and, slowly, pushed said button.

 

A car  _ blew up _ .

 

Right there.

 

In the parking lot they were looking at.

 

Flug’s mouth and eyes widened as he slowly gasped, a deep  _ deep _ breath leaving his system while a shiver took place on his backbone - when he  _ realized _ \--

 

\--He had just blown the fucking _ Class Counselor’s jeep _ up with the homemade bomb he gifted the eldritch in the second semester while asking for his protection.

 

A taloned hand rested on his shoulder and a rough purring voice said to his ear.

 

“ **_Good Job_ ** **, Flug.** ”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

All of the professors of the Uni like to make their tests in the same week - go figure  _ why _ , tho.

 

The scientist was in absolute stress, he’s supposed to present a prototype of his latest invention on Friday, as in:  _ two days _ \- but he sure won’t be able to deliver it, if Black Hat keeps asking him to do these ridiculous nonsense things.

 

“I  _ can’t  _ go with you!” Shouted the younger one at the eldritch holding two tickets for a random seminary about  _ Entrepreneurship _ . “I. Have. No. Time!” He said, emphasizing every word.

 

Black Hat frowned, looking the human from above - he had grown a bit in the last few weeks, but Flug just ignored it as if it was common for someone that came from hell or somewhere similar.

 

“It’s an investment!” Argued the black man, waving the tickets in front of Flug’s face.

 

“I think you forget it sometimes, Sir, but I’m a  _ scientist _ !” Shouted back at the dark skinned creature, pushing said man’s hand away from his face. “I’ll have  _ people _ to do the marketing for me!” And, before Black Hat’s confused face could interrupt his track of thoughts, he continued. “ _ And _ , I won’t even  _ have  _ a future if I don’t finish my project and pass all my tests!”

 

The eldritch’s hand fell to his side and he squinted his eyes for a moment, still very confused.

 

“You are the smartest person in all campus, Flug. You don’t  _ need  _ to study.”

 

The scientist blushed a little even with an angry face, and the younger man stared at the ground holding his face with both hands, yelling internally at himself.

 

Why does this fucking guy make his heart lose a  _ beat _ ? He’s too rough-and-tumble, messy, obscure and  _ confusing _ .

 

If Flug was to be honest with himself - he would have to say that part of him had grown too much  _ fond  _ of the eldritch. And it was just  _ wrong _ , in many ways. He should just STOP before anymore weird feelings start appearing on his apparently even odder  _ sexual orientation _ .

 

Black Hat wasn’t adding any knowledge to his life, he wasn’t the all powerful popular villain he liked to follow in the yearly semesters because he **_had_** background, acquaintance, new informations, lots of things Flug could learn from just by _being_ with him - the other main reason why he put up with so much shit in the beginning!

 

It was supposed to be a  **_mutual benefit_ ** . But it was not working for  _ him _ anymore.

 

“You know what--” Flug threw his arms up in the air, taking a deep breath in and sighing while letting his arms and shoulders down in  _ desistense _ . “I’ll give up on you.” Taking some steps back he stared at Black Hat’s lost expression - he sent him a sad look before turning back and leaving the eldritch behind.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


On friday, Flug scored the maximum rate over the other projects and kept his position as the best scientist on campus.

 

It was, somewhat, his way of investing in his own future - the higher he is in the “raking”, the easiest it is to be accepted in a big agency, or being hired by a powerful hero or villain.

 

He doesn’t really have a preferable side. He wasn’t interested in dominating earth or keeping its peace. He just wanted to make his ideas come true, research new things, build something nice, and age having recognition on his achievements.

 

For him, that was already his main investment.

 

Although…

 

Very very deep down (not really that deep, if he was being completely  _ sincere _ with his own heart  _ for once _ ) he was also in a particular  _ side _ long-term investment…

 

That weird mutual benefit thing going on with him and Black Hat? He actually thought they had become friends over the years. And, after that…

 

He mindlessly had started investing in  _ them _ .

 

As in… a relationship… that… maybe…  _ might _ have happened if he really had put some effort… possibly  _ … from the beginning... _

 

The scientist, a bit down even after he passed all the exams, decided to change a few things in his personal life. If he has indeed begun to invest in  _ himself _ instead of _ them _ , he wanted to start  _ anew _ .

 

Then, he changed his mask for a paperbag one with thick goggles, as if he finally had grown the balls to actually  _ be _ the best scientist of the Uni, and demand the  _ respect _ he deserved.

 

He's  _ the _ Dr. Flug, and for now own, he won’t be needing any academic shield.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was already  _ the end _ . Two more weeks and Black Hat was (probably) going to graduate.

 

Flug pouted, in his lab, alone, looking mindlessly at  Tardigrades in his microscope, he still has two more years to finish both degrees of the double-course he was studying, and he was honestly a bit  _ unrelieved _ .

 

He indeed spread his name and skills over the campus, he even got commissions on searches, weapons and such from villains  _ and _ heroes. Younger freshmen were looking for  _ him _ for protection and shielding. (He gasped in utter surprise at this!)

 

But it all happened because he had  _ time _ to invest on himself.

 

Flug hasn’t seen Black Hat in almost three months...

 

Sighing, the scientist reached for the pen he put on the side of his notebook while still concentrated in the  water-dwelling micro-animals swimming unworriedly in the sample. His hand, though, didn’t reach the pen. Taking his eyes away from the equipment to look for it, he saw a scribble in his opened notebook - with a very known and pretty handwriting.

 

_ We have to talk, _

_ Meet me on the rooftop. _

 

“ _ Noooo. _ ” Flug whined to himself, banging his forehead in the microscopy. “...I don’t want to  _ see you _ ...” He whispered to himself, sweating cold, trying to ignore the blush on his face and the strongly beating heart on his chest.

 

Right now?!

 

Only  _ two more weeks _ , and he was  _ free from these feelings _ .

 

Flug fastly tried to calculate the probability that he would mess everything up and confess to the villain just because that would be the last time he sees the eldritch again - and the number was higher than he wished for.

 

He’s young, yes. He’s a genius and very very smart, but he’s  _ human _ .

 

And apparently into  _ guys _ . And  _ creatures from hell _ .

 

Or at least  _ one _ in specific.

 

One that wants to see his face one more time before going to live the rest of his  _ life _ .

 

The scientist frowned at the Tardigrades, blaming it on them - and stood from his chair, pinching the middle of his eyebrows.

 

“It’s alright.” Flug assures himself. “Everything will turn out fine if I just keep my mouth shut.”

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


The scientist was seriously confused.

 

“What do you  _ mean _ ?”

 

Black Hat frowned as if what he said was pretty obvious. Wasn’t Flug the smart one?

 

“...That I’ll be back in two years to pick you up.” He repeated the same words, taking another drag on his cigarette.

 

Flug’s still confused expression just troubled them both more.

 

“ _ Right _ ,” He said, slowly. “But  _ what _ does it means  _ exactly _ ?”

The eldritch sighed, rolling his eyes.

 

“That was a really stupid question, Flug.” He groaned at the young man, squinting one single eye and shaking his head. But he answered anyway when the scientist did not reply to it. “Because you will  _ graduate _ , dumbass.”

 

Flug rubbed both hands in his face strongly, extremely frustrated.

 

Geezus… Black Hat was being the  _ only  _ stupid and nonsensical here.

 

“ _ Yes, Black Hat _ .” He said, through teeth. “But  _ why would you do it _ ?”

 

They were both in the roof, the black villain crossed his arms and sent Flug a serious look from under the brim of his hat. The younger man just kept sending a confused and angry stare back.

 

Apparently, none of them were making any sense to the other.

 

“ _ To take you with me? _ ”

 

Black Hat asked more than answered, not sure it was the information that Flug apparently wanted to know.

 

The scientist blushed, but he also wasn’t sure it was the answer he wanted.

 

Was Black Hat trying to say something his heart really really wanted to know since his first year, or something else?!

 

“Look,” Flug said, pinching the middle of his eyebrows. “I think I’ll need a more direct proposal, two years is a really long time to just wait having not confirmed what I think you are saying.” He started, telling the villains a lot of things that was going through his mind for a long time. “In the beginning I thought we were helping each other, I put up with most of your shit because you were giving me something back, knowledge and insight over things I didn’t know, and, of course,  _ protection _ . But then, out of the blue, you started working on a self long-term investment that didn’t make sense to me anymore!!” He shouted at the end, throwing his arms in the air, as if asking the eldritch what was happening there. “What  _ is _ going on?!”

 

Black Hat blinked slowly, studying Flug’s angered expression, sending a surprised and understanding nod. He thought he had finally  _ got _ what was going on. 

 

He actually  _ didn’t _ . 

 

The eldritch, then, opened his mouth slowly answering the young man.

 

“It was  _ you _ .”

 

Flug frowned, still confused.

 

“ _ What _ was me?” He asked.

 

“My long-term investment.” Black Hat said. “It was you.”

 

The scientist’s mouth froze in a sudden gasp.

 

He opened his own mouth to reply something, but nothing came out of his mouth. Then, he blushed more and more, ashamed.

 

The feeling of being  _ wanted _ was overflowing the human’s senses, and his beating heart wouldn’t stop scaring him - Black Hat just said what he thought he did? 

 

That he also was investing in  _ them _ since that time? In a somewhat…  _ relationship _ ?

 

However, dear reader... the problem with what Black Hat said is that it has  _ two possible different meanings _ .

 

What Flug understood, was NOT what Black Hat tried to say.

 

And **you** _probably_ got it right.

 

The stammering nerves of the scientist crawled up his vocal cords and before he could realize what he was replying, he said.

 

“Y-yes, I-I--also--” He began, whispering, swallowing dry his stuttering words and confessing through shaking lips and red warm cheeks. “I was also investing in _ us _ .”

 

_ Oh, man _ … 

 

All the communication problems that this triggered...

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug just realized something was wrong in his last year at Uni.

 

Black Hat would appear in his life now and then, ask him about stuffs, chat about a new organization he was creating and take Flug in a date or two that mostly consisted on Villainous TED talks.

 

Sighing while sketching a heart with question marks all over his notebook, the scientist got a message on his cellphone. He quickly picked it up to read it, knowing that that specific ringtone was programmed to sound only when Black Hat texted him - which was really rare.

 

_ “  There is a documentary about Deep Zones of the Black Market in the movies. Let’s go on Saturday.  ” _

 

Flug tore off the scrawled sheet of his notebook and threw it over a shoulder, then he frowned in frustration.

 

Black Hat was the  _ worst _ date ever.

 

The first time he asked Flug out to a movie like that, the scientist was so over cloud nine that he  _ cleaned _ and  _ prepared _ himself for nearly an hour because he was  _ sure _ something would happen between them. Be it before, after or  _ during _ the movies - he was mentally prepared for whatever proposal the eldritch man would offer. He was just too excited to actually think on anything else.

 

Nothing happened and Flug got so sad he started thinking he wasn’t appealing enough for the all powerful villain.

 

After that, he started noticing that Black Hat just wasn’t  _ into _ him. Or at least wasn’t into  _ starting  _ any kind of action with him.

 

So, after that, Flug decided the wait wasn’t worth it.

 

He was doing great with his scores, his position on being the best scientist of campus since the first year was so concreted in the good grade’s wall that no one could ever think of taking him from there. 

 

The only thing that was messy was his social life and, therefore, his romantic and sexual life as well.

 

Taking his pencil in hand, he opened his cellphone and started searching methods of seducing his (almost over-a-year _ still _ ) date - taking notes.

 

As the rubber scrubbed down some too dared prompts he wasn’t mentally prepared to do, he bit his bottom lips rereading a few agreeable forward-enough movements towards the eldritch man. 

 

In the end, he took a deep breath in and answered Black Hat’s message.

 

_ “  Yes, _ **_my_ ** _ sir.  ” _

 

“Beginning from  _ now _ .” He said to himself, hitting the  _ send _ button.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat squinched his only visible eye at Flug, when the human opened his front door.

 

The best lab rats of campus were not living in dorms anymore, they were all arranged to live in small houses near the blocks and a few students still needed to share - which ( _ thank god! _ ) wasn’t Flug’s case. For recognition and merit, his housemate was rearranged to move out, and the scientist got the whole small house all to himself. But it happened really recently, so it’s possible that Black Hat didn’t know it.

 

In the last few months the villain started using a monocle, as well as a dark walking stick - which didn’t make any sense to the human, but added to the whole supervillain figure that Black Hat decided to wear.

 

“Why are you not ready?” The eldritch asked, waving a taloned finger up and down Flug unprepared vests.

 

The scientist was shaking, a bit unsure of his action, but he was decided to try it at least  _ once _ , before actually giving up.

 

“ _ You see, _ ” Flug said, slowly, playing with the end of his long and comfortable tshirt, with some tiny cartoon aircraft models and clouds printed into it. Nothing respectful enough for someone as high-ranked and powerful as he got over the last years, but he just  _ knew _ he looked cute. “I--I hacked t-the documentary producer team’s system and downloaded it into my computer…”

 

Arching an eyebrow, Black Hat sent the scientist a suspicious look.

 

“Did you  _ really _ ?”

 

Flug nod strongly, giving the man access to his room.

 

Black Hat entered the place, a lot less suspicious and laughing at the situation.

 

“Well, you indeed are a great find, aren’t you?” The dark creature asked, well humorous.

 

Flug’s heart stopped for almost 2 seconds and he wasn’t sure  _ how  _ he didn’t faint at that moment.

 

_ Damn _ , if only Black Hat was as forward in their relationship as his words were - He would probably be  _ fucking  _ **_pregnant_ ** by now.

 

“Se-settle down,” Flug said nervously, playing even more with the hem of his oversized t shirt. “I-I’ll be  _ right back _ .”

 

Leaving the man to get comfy, Flug stepped inside his private room and took a deep breath in.

 

He took off his paperbag and shirt - throwing them in the bed, he opened his wardrobe and reached another oversized sweatshirt - the black one belonging to the eldritch man, the same that he kept in their second year (sometimes he likes to use it to feel wanted - poor lovestruck guy...) 

 

After putting some nice male cologne over a few points in his neck and arms, he sighed.

 

“Why do I like him again?” He asked himself, as if he was once more realizing that the information was an  _ absurd _ . Rubbing both hands in his face, he took the laptop under an arm and stepped out of the room.

 

_ Oh, _ a little detail that was not mentioned - Flug was just using  _ boxer briefs _ since the  _ beginning _ .

 

When he showed up in the living room, he saw Black Hat comfortably without his coat, waistcoat and tie, resting in the sofa. Flug noticed he had also taken off his monocle and was staring at the scientist with utter surprise.

 

The bagless, blond, freckled and slim human only approached the television and connect the cables, trying to not show any jittering. Once everything was connected, he turned on the television and sat down right besides the eldritch in the couch - noticing that the once relaxed body was now very tense.

 

Flug, deep down, felt  _ hopeful _ .

 

“Where’re your housemates?” Black Hat asked, an uneasy stare firmly set in the screen.

 

The scientist opened his mouth to answer that he’s actually living by himself, and even explain why it was like this but… He remembered a few notes he wrote down for these situations.

 

And, slowly, he replied maliciously instead.

 

“We are completely  _ alone _ .” Flug’s voice sounded very nice while saying it. “ _ Don’t worry _ .”

 

Black Hat got clearly worried, though.

 

Especially with the timid stare that Flug sent him, while blushing a little.

 

When the Narrator started to speak - their attention was back at the screen. However, a few minutes later, the scientist’s concentration was much more occupied with the thorough and meticulous small actions and movements they were doing mindlessly or  _ not _ .

 

Biting his own bottom lip, Flug frowned at himself  _ determinate _ .

 

Until the end of this bloody documentary, he sure will get Black Hat to at least make out with him.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat is the WORST.

 

_ DATE _ .

 

**_EVER_ ** .

 

Flug was practically  _ on a tray _ .

 

He wasn’t sure how it happened, something about tripping and falling but  _ whatever _ \- the main problem was that Flug was  **_there_ ** . Laying down in the sofa, with Black Hat practically over him. The scientist's hands trembled nervously, but his face was flushed, practically yelling to the eldritch that YES, HE WANTED TO BE PREYED.  _ ATTACKED _ .  **_ABUSED_ ** .  _ Geezus _ , even a  **kiss** would update their relationship.

 

But, Black Hat’s confused and also flushed face just complicated things even more.

 

Was he  _ really _ into Flug? Because that was NOT AN INVESTMENT.

 

Black Hat has not beeg investing on them  **_at all_ ** .

 

Sighing in frustration, Flug frowned at his phone the next morning cursing Black Hat’s number and family. Whatever species they were, he cursed them all to get _ impotency _ forever.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The scientist broke up with the eldritch three months before he graduated.

 

It was too much. The frustration of being held captive in a relationship that was futile and unproductive was worsening his health. He was receiving numerous calls from heroes, meetups with the government and even proposals of work from villains. He had a  **_life_ ** to start investing in. He couldn’t spend even more time with Black Hat and his indecisions.

 

Sad and a bit reluctant, Flug sent him one last text. He knew it wasn’t the proper way of ending a relationship, but  _ damn it _ ! They didn’t even look like a couple!

 

In the text, he wrote.

 

“   _ I seriously don’t understand you at all. I thought we were  _ **_something_ ** _.  _

_ I’m ending things here - and I’ll start investing in myself from now on. _

_ Goodbye, Sir. _  ”

 

While writing it, Flug had to hold some stubborn tears in, rubbing at his eyes strongly with a fist. You see, as weird as their relationship was, the scientist was truly into it. Until now he was always wishing and dreaming of a time where they were living together, probably married, maybe working for the same company, purpose or simply maybe  _ not _ . With Flug’s own lab, making his inventions and researches, with Black Hat doing his meetings, calls, sellings, blackmails,  _ stelionates _ , or anything else. 

 

Whatever he wanted to do, he could do it - the eldritch was just  _ terrific _ .

 

The scientist sighed again, cleaning a rebellious tear falling down his face. 

 

For him, at first, It didn’t matter what happened to them - He just wanted  _ to be with _ Black Hat.

 

After sending, Flug wasn’t sure he would be able to give up the man that easily if he got  _ one single answer _ back, so he deleted all the messages, blocked the number and forced himself to rid ever thought or feeling that was already  _ concreted _ inside his heart.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The university was somewhat very  _ peculiar _ in its graduations. The last year of each course, the students had to decide which side take - the heroes or the villains side, it is. But it wasn’t the main reason why the graduation was peculiar.

 

The heroes and villains would partake in a competition. Something that should be a  _ friendly game _ , but obviously it was not. 

 

In the last week of the semester, they would have five whole days to rest and practice their skills - But what really happened in these five days was basically pranks, trickeries and get to know each other’s weak points.

 

To the students in the science area, though, everything was different.

 

All the doctors, scientists, engineers, researchers and everyone in the robotic area were doomed to partake in a more specific  _ audition _ .

 

Resumidly, they all need to show their value - in an open auditorium - and get points from both sides. The side that gives the most positive points, is probably the one you’ll work for.

 

In all the science community’s view - it’s basically an  **_auction_ ** .

 

Like a  **_sale_ ** .

 

Flug was reviewing his portfolio over again, to be prepared for it, while waiting for his name to be called.

 

Firstly, two randomly prototypes he did in the last 4 years were going to be chosen randomly. Then, he needed to talk about it.

 

He wasn’t even sure which side he wanted to draw attention from…

 

Flug’s academic life was a mess. Since the beginning. In the first year, before meeting Black Hat, he wanted to be a villain’s scientist - as he said it out loud when he introduced himself to the scientific council. But, in 4 years, lots of things had changed.

 

Probably, drawing the villains’ attention will make him meet and get involved with the eldritch again in the future. Which pleases him, but also put him in dread.

 

However, if he gets more heroes attention he’s mostly going to be very  _ disappointed _ . If it happens he’ll probably gonna have to restrict his research on deadly weapons and poisons - which is  _ sad _ .

 

Taking a deep breath in, Flug played with a pen between two fingers. His right leg was mindlessly shaking up and down, discounting his hyperactivity on the floor of the waiting room. The scientist rested his head in both hands and sighed.

 

When he was called, he could listen a large audience talking - although he couldn’t understand what they were all saying, he preferred this way. He hated this feeling of being exposed in public and knowing they were all judging him would just worse his nerves.

 

Swallowing dry, he rubbed the side of his neck and hid his other hand inside the pocket of his graduation lab coat (which was slightly different from the normal one he used daily).

 

A delegated professor from the science council introduced him, although everyone already knew the best scientist of all campus. Some rich students were already taking their bills off to probably start offering bids instead of points - a thing that indeed happens from time to time, like a joke, but is completely unapproved by the University. 

 

The humble, clumsy, twink guy that entered the Uni 4 years ago was a no-one, now, heroes and villains indeed wanted him in their team. He couldn’t be blackmailed - since his protection over the years was the (still not surpassed) best  _ villain _ of all campus - solely because he concreted his  _ image _ there as an excellent and dangerous scientist.

 

Respect is something quite difficult to find (and earn) in such University. Therefore, make an image is the closest thing students could get.

 

By the end of his college, he did it.

 

_ Thank god _ .

 

The delegated professor from the science council - after introducing him properly - choose two of his patented studies, giving the word to Flug.

 

Then, he started talking about the first one -  _ The Eye of Santo Amaro.  _

 

It was a project of the first semester, on a heroes class he was forced to take. It was a kaleidoscope that had potential in showing people’s emotions, but it turned out to be much more than that - If you stared direct at someone with it, you could see the person’s real intentions based on  _ colors and shapes _ . People could do it either for good or for bad purposes. (He tried to cover it all - who knew which side he would actually take, right?)

 

He wasn’t finished with the explanation, but bids were already being made, the plates with points written down were already up. It would make the scientist uneasy, but they were all good numbers, so he could at least  _ breath _ . He did start to stutter, though. Ashamed.

 

A random plate raised with dollar signs drawn in it. And then the  _ uncomfortable _ began. Instead of plates, there were shouts of prices from both sides - some people were shouting prices they couldn’t even pay for and Flug started to blush even more.

 

The bids turned into  _ bets _ for some reason.

 

The professor in the podium rolled his eyes and demanded them all to stop.

 

They didn’t.

 

A thick cloud of dark smoke started to form in the middle of the stairs of the auditorium. A few villains that were sitting right beside it started to shake and run away. Heroes too. Flug swallowed dry in trepidation, flinching and taking a step back even though it was far from him.

 

The woody smell that invaded his nostrils were very  _ very  _ **_very_ ** familiar, and his legs shook in dread.

 

_ Of course _ he would come. 

 

Black Hat was developing new powers over the months, each one more powerful than the previous one. The doctor couldn’t be surprised anymore - there was no one better, stronger or remotely as powerful as Black Hat was at this pace.

 

Solely the  _ presence _ of the man would already induce shivering to those nearby.

 

The  _ first _ , one and only marvelous  _ eldritch _ ,  **_SuperVillain_ ** \- as the news promoted him to.

 

Flug, though, grounded his feet and frowned -  _ no _ , he wouldn’t let Black Hat keep making him act like an idiot.

 

He was  _ the best scientist this University has ever had. _

 

He was  _ Dr. Flug _ . And a doctor  _ does not _ run away from adversities - they  _ learn _ from it.

 

**_Learn, adapt and improve!_** (then, they may patent, sell or whatever they want to - that was their _motto_ )

 

The thick dark cloud got bigger, and bigger, consuming space over the stairs. Some ridiculous minor villain tried to defy it throwing something at it - but it was consumed, and, from the inside, it was thrown back at said villain with three times the previous force, knocking the other one down.

 

Everyone decided that _ waiting  _ was the best option.

 

The well dressed famous eldritch - recently upgraded to SuperVillain - appeared from inside it a moment later, adjusting his tie and monocle.

 

Flug noticed that he was holding his own breath for almost a whole minute. His heart was beating fast, even though he was forcing his face to remain serious.

 

Black Hat stared at him, and, slowly, walked down the stairs - step by step.

 

The scientist’s hands were sweating inside the pockets of his lab coat, and every step taken would send a shiver down Flug’s backbone.

 

_ How humiliating it was going to be if he weakened and passed out?! _

 

Black Hat approached the scientist in the same velocity he was going down the stairs -  _ slowly _ . Not taking his eyes off the human.

 

He passed Flug, reaching the podium - and the scientist realized that he almost fainted  _ mainly _ because he was not really  _ breathing _ since the man appeared.

 

“Doctor  _ Flug Slys _ …” Black Hat said into the microphone he turned his way with one single taloned finger. “Is  _ not _ up for  _ bets _ .”

 

Ending his words, the eldritch calmly walked into a random bench that was nearby, there he sat and crossed his legs, firm stares over everybody in the auditorium while playing with his black cane.

 

Of course, the silence remained after that for almost two whole minutes.

 

Then, the professor turned the microphone back at him and coughed into a fist.

 

“When you are ready, doctor, you may proceed with the explanation of the second chosen project -  _ Generalship grenade _ .”

 

Flug blinked, coming back to his senses. Yes, he still needed to finish the second weapon he created.

 

With his mind going a thousand per second, he slowly tried to remember _ what  _ was that.

 

_ Righ… _

 

He made that at the beginning of the second semester, for an  _ extracurricular personal achievement  _ \- that consisted of trying to convince a sophomore student to give him academic protection from bullies and arranged fights...

 

Oh god, it was  _ that _ bomb.

 

**_Why did he put it in his portfolio?!_ **

 

The fact that Black Hat was  _ behind _ him just worsened his case.

 

Taking a deep breath in, Flug trained to explain how it worked and why he did it in the first place.

 

“It was a  _ gift _ …” His voice vanished, as he looked for better words. “... for diplomacy purposes.” Then, he tried to go into the details of the construction that would take most of the time and would rid him from the uncomfortable story about its creation.

 

Then, it came.

 

Deep down, inside his mind - his brain was reverberating on a scene he had completely forgotten.

 

_ That _ day. 

 

Black Hat was alone in the hall, he had just left their class counselor’s office with sad, unfocused eyes and a hand full of papers. Flug remembered approached him timidly asking for a second of the villain’s time. Suspicious, the eldritch almost didn’t give the man a second glance back - but the scientist was using his freshly new lab coat and that weird green bucket over his head. It was so  _ ridiculous _ that the villain decided to cheer his own mood up by teasing and picking on the young man’s gracelessness and laughable  _ figure _ .

 

_ I’ll be the best scientist this Uniservity ever had, but for that to happen I’ll need help. _

 

Flug remembered saying.

 

Black Hat laughed at him, loudly. But, instead of actually  _ bullying _ him, he asked - with shiny curious eyes - for Flug to  _ prove _ his value. 

 

_ Give me 10 minutes and I’ll make you a bomb. _

 

The Generalship Grenade was the proof.

 

With utter disbelief and sudden proud expressed in his face, Black Hat stared at the twink guy wearing a bucket mask and frowned even more.

 

**_If you can make me such a weapon in ten fucking minutes--_ **

 

Black Hat asked him seriously.

 

**_\--what can you make me in four years?_ **

 

With as much sincerity and also fear of not conquering the villain’s respect, Flug said with honesty and shaken weary voice.

 

_ I can make you successful. _

 

After the doctor had answered the man - Black Hat gripped the papers in his hands and  _ ripped it to shreds _ . Flug never asked what that was, and the eldritch never explained. The only thing he remembered was that the villain had replied with something similar to--

 

**_Hold onto that promise - you will be my golden ticket._ **

 

The resolution came like a bucket of cold water, and, when Flug finally realized all these years misunderstandings he looked at Black Hat sitting in the bench not far into the back staring at him and widened his eyes.

 

The eldritch only stared at him seriously, as if he was waiting for a  _ confirmation _ .

 

Black Hat had probably understood it a few weeks back, not much long ago either, which would also explain why he was completely absent after Flug’s sudden message of break up.

 

Instead of continuing the explanation on the weapon, Dr. Flug  _ froze _ .

 

He  **_paralyzed_ ** .

 

At that moment, dear reader, is the moment Flug realized how  _ screwed _ he was.

 

His mind just melted and his eyes solidified in the pure concept of  _ dread _ . His knees fell to the ground and he hugged his own body in shame, before passing out.

 

The audience was very confused.

 

Black Hat sighed, stood from the bench and stepped closer to the scientist’s shaking body.

 

“ _ Congratulations on the graduation. _ ” The eldritch said, between teeth, picking the doctor’s slim unconscious body from the ground and disappearing with him in another thick cloud of dark smoke.

  
  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


Black Hat Organization was created after they reached an agreement to not talk about what happened  _ ever _ again.

 

Dr. Flug, sometimes, would hit his own head in the desk of his marvelous made-to-measure lab furniture in shame, remembering what happened in college, and how  _ stupid _ he was.

 

Years later, after 5.0.5. and Demencia became part of the  _ team _ , Dr. Flug would still steal a glance or two with his special kaleidoscope at Black Hat - just to be sure that there were no remaining feelings...

 

Or awakened ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tagging it as One-Sided, but, seriously, just so you know: there were INDEED some feelings by Black Hat’s part, but the other side (as in the eldritch’s POV) will remain a mystery.  
> A few things that were not really explained DO have ulterior motives - so, if you want to know, ask me and I'll explain.  
> I wasn't going to actually write this story, but when I realized it, I had already written about 12 pages!!  
> I hope you guys like it at least a little...  
> *Peace sign*


End file.
